


Rough Night

by madeinfrance



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinfrance/pseuds/madeinfrance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm fine, Princess", he says, and now she really wants to cry. He's not. He's not, and that's not fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Night

"I swear, I hate that you're all casual about this", Claire says as she dabs the tea towel in the bowl of water and cleans the cut on John's forehead.

She's angry, so fucking angry. Not at him, of course, but just - that that keeps happening. That nobody's doing anything. That he had to have those monsters as family.

She wants to cry, but keeps holding on to her anger, focusing on what she's doing, to keep the tears at bay.

"Well, it is pretty much of a routine for me, you know", he nods with fake seriousness.

"Yeah, well it shouldn't have to be", she mumbles as she briefly gives him a look. "Stop being a smartass".

"Oh, but it's just who I am, Sweets. And it's not that bad, anyway", he adds, shrugging it off, his tone a little bit softer – something that she, until a year ago, never thought would happen, least of all when talking to her.

She feels his hands on her hips then. His thumps start lightly running circles on the skin exposed between her shorts and pyjama top, and she knows she didn't manage to keep that much of a straight face.

Fuck.

Claire doesn't want him to think that she's just a weak daddy's girl whp can't handle all that shit, because she's not, not at all - not anymore - but she just hates seeing him like that. Over and over again.

"Right", she hears herself in a too small voice as she bring the towel back on his face after ricing it again.

She knows that he's watching her, so she just pressed her lips on his forehead for a while, waiting as the bleeding finally stop completely.

"I'm fine, Princess", he says, and now she really wants to cry. He's not. He's not, and that's not fair.

She doesn't trust her voice, so she just nods instead, before pulling back a little and putting a small bandage on his wound. She kisses him there, and on his nose, his cheek, hands running over his jaw.

Having no excuse not to anymore, she finally looks at him, and smiles back when he smirks at her. "All done."

"Thanks, Sweets", he says, bringing her very close and lifting his head so he could kiss her. Claire brings her arms around his neck, holding on very tight, pecking him a few times before mumbling over his lips.

"Stay here tonight."

"My my, Claire Standish. Are you asking me to show you how grateful I am?", he asks, now in full dirty Bender mode.

"With my parents home ? No thank you", she rolls her eyes. "Just sleeping, early wake up so you can avoid them, and not a sound or I'll kill you."

"Wow, slow down on the fun here."

"Shut up", she says, dragging him by the hand from her bathroom to her room.

"You're sure about that, Princess? If your parents find us, we're screwed. I'm pretty sure your mother is just waiting for an excuse to strangle me herself, anyway."

"My my, John Bender. Afraid to get into trouble?"

She watches him as he stops getting his shoes off mid movement, and laughs at the look he gives her at that.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know, I know, you're the bad boy. I take it back," she teases.

He smiles that special smile of his, all trouble and charming as he comes to lean over her on the bed. "Careful Cherry, or I might have to prove it to you."

"You can't call me that anymore, remember?"

She brings him to her, kissing him just a little before she gets carried away, and then pushes him slightly so he falls next to her. She turns on her side, facing him.

"When we graduate, we're so out of here", she says, gently pushing his hair out of his face, lingering a bit on his bandage.

"When you graduate."

"Come on. With all the help Brian's giving you, you can pass."

"Whatever."

"I'm right. And then, it's bye bye Shermer."

"You got that right."

She beams at him before she starts to fall asleep. Yes. Just a few more months, and everything will be okay.

He'll be okay.


End file.
